


but the clock ticks on

by ravenclaaw



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Morning Kisses, and overall adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclaaw/pseuds/ravenclaaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your feet are freezing,” Ronan grumbled out, his voice a little muffled in Adam’s neck. </p><p>“Then don’t sleep with me,” Adam retorted, hopefully light enough that Ronan would know he was joking. </p><p>“Yeah right, Parrish. You’d freeze without my hot body under the covers with you,” Ronan cackled out and pulling Adam closer to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but the clock ticks on

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh more self-indulgent trash.  
> once again, unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are my own  
> please please please don't mind how bad i am with tenses its a curse and ya know english is my first language but i'm still horrible with them. please point them/give the correct one  
> i don't own the characters, maggie stiefvater does, i'm only borrowing

Ronan sighed and narrowed his eyes as he looked at Adam from the bed. Adam was hunched over his desk, one hand gripping a pencil so tightly it looked as if it could snap in half, and the other yanking at his hair that it looked painful from where Ronan was. He didn’t know if it was Adam was too tired to function properly, or if it what he was trying to do. Ronan couldn’t see what he had on the desk, the light sending an awkward glare. The only thing the light was really doing was illuminating Adam’s skin, casting shadows that made his jawline even sharper, made his eyelashes look miles long, and deepening the dark, bruise-like rings under his eyes. Ronan huffed out a breath that had Adam turning around to glare at him. 

“I don’t appreciate you glaring at me like that,” Adam grumbled out, dropping his pencil to the desk and rubbing at one eye with his hand, the skin of his knuckles no long stretched tight, and white. Ronan just blinked at him and shook his head, pushing himself out of Adam’s bed and making his way over to the desk and looking down at Adam’s homework. 

“You conjugated that wrong,” Ronan mumbled, a finger pointing at one of the verbs on the Latin paper they’d both received in class that day. He could see Adam looking up at him from the corner of his eye before taking the discarded pencil and erasing it and penciling in the proper conjugation. He nudged Adam to the side so he could awkwardly sit down on half the chair, going through the sheet, making minimal corrections to Adam’s homework. Adam sighed and rested his head on Ronan’s shoulder, watching the other go through his Latin, making the necessary corrections. Ronan would sometimes stop and bite his lip, thinking about what Adam had written, sometimes erasing it and fixing it, or leaving it.

“There, fuckwit. Your Latin’s done. What else do you have to do before you can come to bed?” Ronan asked quietly, setting the pencil down and tilting his head just enough to look down at Adam. He studied Adam’s face for a moment, stopping at the little scar in his eyebrow, and the freckles dusted over his nose. The curve of Adam’s lips and the way his hair was getting just on the long side and it was falling into his eyes. He was so intent on looking at him that he’d completely missed what he’d said. “What?” Ronan asked, breaking out of his worship-Adam-Parrish moment. 

“I said, I only have to go over my lab for chemistry and then I can go to bed,” Adam repeated, breath hitting Ronan’s neck and lips just grazing his shoulder. Ronan nodded, and wrapped an arm around Adam’s waist, pulling him in just slightly and tottering on the edge of the chair before pressing a kiss to his forehead and leaving him at the desk. He walked the few steps back over to the bed, falling into it rather ungracefully. Ronan looked around Adam’s shitbox of an apartment and made a mental note to bring more blankets the next time he stayed over. Which if he was being honest with himself would probably be the next night. 

“Do you have to work tomorrow?” Ronan asked, following the curve of Adam’s spine with half-closed eyes. Adam’s turned just slightly, the eraser of his pencil tucked between his lips. Ronan watched as Adam’s brow furrowed, just the slightest bit. It wasn’t noticeable unless you spent a lot of time watching Adam Parrish. He knew Adam was thinking of where he was supposed to be on a Saturday morning. 

“I don’t think I do? Not until the afternoon, at least,” Adam replied, giving Ronan a soft smile before turning back to his desk and flipping through his lab before putting it aside and pushing his chair out. 

“So, I’ve got you all night, and all morning,” Ronan said simply, a smile creeping onto his face as he leaned his head back onto the pillows. He turned his head a little bit as Adam pulled off his thin t-shirt and dropping it into a pile of clothes that he could wear one more time before doing laundry. 

“No, you don’t have me all night, Lynch,” Adam laughed, dropping his jeans into the same pile as his t-shirt before walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Ronan could hear the faucet turn on and waited for Adam to walk back into the room. “You have me all morning, because I am going to sleep.” 

Ronan blinked at Adam as he turned the light on his desk off, putting the room into near darkness, save for the little bit of light coming off the street light and in through the window. Ronan looked Adam up and down as he walked over to the bed, the ribs that were just visible, the defined collarbone that he could still see faded marks on, and the scattered moles all over his body. Adam dropped himself into the bed, pushing Ronan over with his cold feet and pulling the blankets up to under his chin. It wasn’t cold yet in Henrietta yet, but it was getting there. Ronan propped himself up on his elbow and smiled at Adam. Adam’s eyes were following most of Ronan’s movements before he pushed himself up just enough to press a quick, chaste kiss to his lips. 

“Now, lie down and stop looking at me like that. You got a kiss, and that’s all you’re getting tonight,” Adam said, cringing a little at the sound of his Henrietta drawl creeping into his voice as exhaustion was starting to hit him. Ronan just laughed quietly, dropping his elbow and laying on his side before scootching closer to Adam. Wrapping an arm around his waist and tangling their feet together, he pressed a kiss to Adam’s neck. 

“‘Night Adam,” he murmured, tucking his face into Adam’s neck and smiling. Adam nodded and grabbed the hand wrapped his hand around his waist and lacing their fingers together, squeezing a little bit. He knew Ronan wouldn’t actually fall asleep until he had, and he definitely knew how little sleep Ronan normally got. 

“Your feet are freezing,” Ronan grumbled out, his voice a little muffled in Adam’s neck. 

“Then don’t sleep with me,” Adam retorted, hopefully light enough that Ronan would know he was joking. 

“Yeah right, Parrish. You’d freeze without my hot body under the covers with you,” Ronan cackled out and pulling Adam closer to him.  


****   


It was the tapping on the glass that finally pulled Ronan out of sleep in the morning. He strained his neck, just to see Chainsaw on the windowsill. He looked down at Adam, wrapped around him, head on his chest, arms disappearing underneath Ronan, and sighed. He wouldn’t wake Adam just to open the windowsill. He liked looking at him too much when he was asleep, his face a lot softer, not as guarded. His mouth slightly open, puffs of breath hitting Ronan’s chest, and his hair sticking up in a ridiculous way. Ronan can feel Adam stirring and has his chin tucked down to start pressing kisses all over Adam’s face. Adam trying to roll away from Ronan’s assault starts laughing. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Adam asked breathlessly, face a little bit flushed and still looking half-asleep. It’s that that has Ronan pressing a kiss to Adam’s lips, and it’s just as quick and chaste as the one Adam gave him the night before. After Adam’s lips, Ronan’s has his own lips pressed to Adam’s jaw, and then his neck and then his collarbone. 

“It’s my ‘Wow I love you a lot’ routine,” Ronan murmured into Adam’s neck. He can feel Adam running one hand up and down his waist, the other at the nape of his neck where his fingers are running over the short, short hairs there. 

“I love you, too,” Adam laughed into the top of Ronan’s head, and digging his fingers into Ronan’s waist, making a sound bubble out of Ronan’s mouth and into Adam’s neck. The different laughs that Adam can pull out of Ronan are never surprising, but the kiss that’s pressed to his neck is. It wasn’t a quick close mouthed kiss, but one that made a promise. Ronan pulled his face out of Adam’s neck and pressed another kiss to his lips, wrapping his arms around Adam’s waist and squeezing just a little bit.

“C’mon, Parrish, let’s save water and shower together,” Ronan grinned, raising his eyebrows comically and throwing the blankets off of them. Standing up and holding out a hand, Adam is pulled up. Making the short distance always takes longer than it should, and this time it’s no exception. Ronan continually stopping and pressing kisses to Adam’s lips, and hugging him to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologise this ending is shit but i didn't know where to go from here ugh
> 
> thank you for reading!!! all comments, bookmarks and kudos are sososo appreciated!!!! 
> 
> please feel free to talk to me on tumblr at rcnansparrish.tumblr.com !!!


End file.
